Interview
by hunaxx
Summary: "Iya, sugar. Karena kamu manis seperti gula." "MATI SAJA SANA DASAR BOCAH SINTING!" "Kamu tega untuk membunuhku? Memang kamu mau menjadi janda dan hidup tanpa aku?— [BTS Fanfiction] MinYoon / MinGa. Warning Inside.


Disclaimer : All characters belong to God, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me.

Warning : YAOI. OOC. Typo, story line agak gajelas, humor ambyar, _plotless,_ cerita pasaran, etc.

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

Interview

.

.

This is Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. NO BASH! And NO PLAGIAT! NO NO NO

.

.

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membenarkan letak dasinya yang agak miring, menghembuskan nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Mencoba untuk tidak gugup. Ini kali pertamanya dia akan melakukan _interview_ di sebuah perusahaan besar. Dirinya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu lulus dari sebuah universitas di Busan, dan dia merasa sangat beruntung karena mendapat panggilan untuk _interview_ kerja di salah satu perusahaan besar di Seoul.

Mengetukkan jarinya sendiri pada pahanya, Jimin menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa orang yang sama seperti dirinya, banyak yang setelah keluar dari ruang interview memasang wajah tidak baik, seperti habis melihat hantu bahkan lebih menyeramkan. Jimin jadi semakin _nervous_ sekaligus penasaran, semenakutkan apa orang yang meng _interview_ nya nanti.

Saat seorang wanita memanggil namanya, Jimin langsung bangkit dari kursi ruang tunggu dan langsung berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh wanita tadi.

Memantapkan dirinya sendiri, Jimin perlahan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, dan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyuruhnya masuk dari dalam, Jimin langsung membuka pintunya. Dia melihat seorang lelaki berbalut kemeja putih yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Eum—permisi" lelaki itu berbalik. Jimin terdiam di tempat. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa tapi matanya seperti terkunci pada sosok yang sedang memegang map biru ditangannya tersebut.

"Duduklah" lelaki itu menunjuk satu kursi yang ada didepannya. Jimin mengangguk pelan, lalu bergegas duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan.

"Jadi nama anda Park Jimin—

Jimin mengangguk.

—saya Min Yoongi, yang akan meng _interview_ anda kali ini. Baiklah Jimin- _ssi_ CV yang anda buat cukup menarik" lelaki yang bernama Yoongi itu membolak-balikan map biru yang berisi dokumen tentang Jimin itu dengan cermat. Jimin hanya diam memerhatikannya.

"Terima kasih"

Yoongi menatap Jimin tegas, Jimin merasa perutnya bermasalah. Karena dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitiknya. "Apa yang membuat anda yakin bahwa anda akan diterima di perusahaan ini?"

" _Kau"_

"Maaf?" Yoongi agak menguatkan pendengarannya. Karena merasa dia telah salah mendengar.

"Iya, _kau—_

Jimin tersenyum tampan pada Yoongi, kedua matanya menyipit. (Sebenarnya dalam hati Yoongi memuji senyum Jimin yang sangat terlihat tampan itu. Tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya)

—karena _kau_ adalah jodohku. Dan aku yakin aku akan diterima di perusahaan ini karena Tuhan tidak mau aku _jauh_ dari jodohku sendiri"

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi Yoongi. Menatap tajam pada Jimin. Alih-alih pipinya mulai dipolesi merah samar.

Jimin tersenyum senang menatap Yoongi. Masih duduk dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rasa _nervous_ nya tadi menguar begitu saja. Mungkin karena pengaruh orang yang meng _interview_ nya ini sangatlah manis? Ups.

"Jawab dengan benar, Jimin- _ssi_ "

"Aku sudah menjawab dengan benar, _sugar"_

"Hah?"

"Iya, _sugar._ Karena kamu manis seperti gula." Yoongi merasa tadi dia sudah memastikan bahwa ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk _interview_ ini sudah dipastikan nyaman. Pendingin ruangan menyala dengan benar. Tapi mengapa dia merasa bahwa wajahnya terasa panas sekali?

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia harus bersikap profesional. Selesaikan interview ini dan dia akan terbebas dari orang gila yang ada dihadapannya ini. Lagipula Yoongi yakin atasannya tidak akan menerima lelaki macam begini bergabung di perusahaan ini.

"Terserah. Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu, Jimin- _ssi._ Apa kelebihan dan kekurangan yang anda punya?"

"Aku bisa me _manage_ waktu dengan baik, mudah bergaul dengan orang baru. Disiplin adalah hal pertama yang bisa dibanggakan dalam diriku. Dan untuk kekuranganku—

Jimin menatap Yoongi sebentar, dan Yoongi bersumpah dia melihat Jimin yang mengerling kearahnya. Dan Yoongi benci mengakuinya, tapi itu terlihat menawan.

—aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, _sugar._ "

Cukup. Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya seolah mendidih sekarang. Entah karena dia _marah_ atau _tersipu._ Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang sepertinya salah tingkah. Lelaki berkemeja putih itu hanya menduduk dengan bibirnya yang nampak menggoda di mata Jimin yang terus menggerutu.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , kenapa anda tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya dengan benar?!" Yoongi memelototi Jimin, seakan-akan dari bola matanya akan memercikkan api dan dapat membakar lelaki yang duduk tenang didepannya ini.

"Aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannmu dengan benar, _sayang"_

"Apa-apaan!" Yoongi mendelik marah. Hampir saja dia melemparkan map yang ditangannya agar menyapa wajah Jimin yang terus tersenyum menggodanya itu.

Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya di dalam hati. Dia merasa dilecehkan oleh anak dibawah umur. Jelas saja, menurut keterangan pada biodata Jimin, lelaki itu baru lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lalu. Dan itu berarti usianya jauh dibawah Yoongi.

"Kau itu niat untuk bekerja tidak, sih?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak bekerja, nanti aku tidak bisa _menafkahi_ kamu dan anak-anak kita nanti dong?" Jimin berucap dengan memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, menatap sedih pada Yoongi.

Sialan.

Benar-benar. Jika tidak mengingat tentang _profesionalita_ snya dan karirnya sendiri, Yoongi akan melempar _pantofel_ hitamnya pada wajah menyebalkan milik Jimin. Hanya saja dia tetap menahan dirinya, tidak mungkin dia melakukan kekerasa pada orang yang sedang di interviewnya. Akan dipandang apa dia nanti oleh atasannya.

"Aish benar-benar. Anda beruntung saya tidak membunuhmu disini, tuan Park"

"Kamu tega untuk membunuhku? Memang kamu mau menjadi _janda_ dan hidup tanpa aku?"

Yoongi tidak tahu dosa apa yang dia perbuat hari ini.

Tapi ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Padahal orang-orang sebelumnya yang dia interview akan merasa _takut_ karena kata-katanya yang terlampau tajam seperti belati. Tapi lelaki yang ada didepannya ini mampu menggodanya hingga dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ingatkan Yoongi untuk membunuhnya setelah interview ini.

"Terserah. Berapa gaji yang anda inginnkan _jika_ diterima di perusahaan ini?" Yoongi berucap tenang. Mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan lagi terkait interview kerja ini.

"Aku tidak ingin banyak—

Jimin menjeda ucapannya, lalu tersenyum kembali pada Yoongi. Di dalam hati Yoongi berdoa agar bibir lelaki didepannya ini sobek saja sekalian agar tidak terus menerus tersenyum (yang terlihat menyebalkan namun menawan disaat bersamaan.)

—aku hanya ingin _my sugar_ terus ada bersamaku. Itu saja"

Sepertinya Yoongi salah mengajukan pertanyaan.

Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan pada lelaki bermarga Park ini. Seharusnya Yoongi tahu, pertanyaan macam apapun yang diajukan pada lelaki ini, jawaban yang diberikan pasti akan membuat Yoongi sakit kepala sendiri.

Dan oh—sepertinya dapat membuat wajahnya merona sedikit. Hanya sedikit. Yoongi enggan mengakui kalau dia tersipu karena perkataan lelaki yang dia interview ini. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya kalau sampai dia terjebak rayuan _gombal_ lelaki yang usianya saja lebih muda darinya.

"Terserah—

Yoongi menutup map biru yang ditangannya dengan cepat. Lalu menyudurkan sebuah kertas beserta sebuah pena.

—tanda tangan disini. Cepat."

Jimin mengambil kertas dan pena yang disudurkan padanya, "ini apa? Surat untuk pernikahan kita, ya?"

"BOCAH GILA! CEPAT TANDA TANGAN SAJA—

sudah cukup. Habis sudah kesabaran Yoongi.

—itu untuk bukti kalau kau mengikut interview ini dasar bocah sinting" alih alih takut karena suara bentakan dari Yoongi, Jimin hanya cekikikan dan dengan santai membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada selembar kertas tersebut.

Jimin menyudurkan kembali kertas itu pada Yoongi dan Yoongi langsung merampasnya dengan cepat, "interview selesai. Kau boleh keluar sekarang" Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Akhirnya berakhir juga penderitaannya karena menghadapi lelaki yang dia anggap sinting itu.

Jimin berdiri, mendekati Yoongi lalu secepat kilat mencium pipi kanannya yang terasa sangat lembut saat bersentuhan dengan bibir Jimin.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, _sugar"_

Dan Yoongi baru sadar bahwa pipinya sudah _dinodai_ oleh seorang lelaki yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu, "MATI SAJA SANA DASAR BOCAH SINTING!"

Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa kecil lalu memberikan _flying kiss_ pada Yoongi sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sibuk menggerutu dengan wajah yang merona disana-sini.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrt_

 _Drrt_

Yoongi hendak pergi ke dunia mimpinya saat nada dering ponselnya berbunyi. Awalnya ingin mengabaikan, tapi ponselnya terus saja berdering. Dan dengan kesal Yoongi menyambar ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas, bersiap memaki siapapun yang menganggunya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas demi Tuhan. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berani menghubungi Yoongi diatas jam sepuluh karena Yoongi akan mencaci makinya tanpa ampun. Dan sekarang orang gila mana yang menghubunginya di saat seperti ini?

Dan tanpa melihat nomor siapa yang menghubunginya, Yoongi langsung menyentuh icon hijau pada ponselnya, "YACK APA-APAAN KAU MENGANGGUKU YANG AKAN TIDUR!" dan berteriak dengan keras. Mengabaikan suaranya yang mungkin saja akan menganggu adiknya yang kamarnya berada tepat disebelah kamarnya.

"Uh, jangan marah-marah _sugar._ Nanti kamu tidak cantik lagi" Yoongi terdiam mendengar suara dari ponselnya. Sepertinya dia kenal suara ini. Jangan bilang kalau ini—

"HEH KAU BOCAH SINTING YANG TADI SIANG. _'KAN?_ " rasa kantuk Yoongi hilang seketika.

Dan Yoongi dapat mendengar tawa yang begitu menyebalkan dari sambungan telfonnya, "ternyata kamu masih mengingatku ya, _sugar._ Eh tapi memang kamu harus selalu mengingatku sih"

"Mati saja sana! Dapat nomor ponselku darimana?"

"Dari hatiku~ karena _my sugar_ akan selalu ada dihatiku"

"SIALAN TERJUN JURANG AJA SANA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

a/n :

Engga tau mau bilang apa. Saya juga gatau ini apaan. WKWKWKWK. Dadah.

 _ **And then, mind to review?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, _noona_ " Wanita cantik itu mendongak, dan langsung berdiri mendapat Jimin berada didepanya, membungkuk sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

"Tentu. Aku ingin meminta _kontak_ tuan Yoongi yang tadi meng _interview_ ku tadi, bisa? Barangku ada yang tertinggal didalam ruangan, dan tidak mungkin aku mengambilnya sekarang. Aku akan menganggu jalannya _interview._ Jadi aku berfikir akan menghubunginya saja nanti untuk menanyakan barang milikku"

Wanita _resepsionis_ itu mengenyit sebentar, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Sebentar tuan. Saya carikan dulu" lalu dia mencari sesuatu pada sebuah buku tebal.

Dan setelah mencari apa yang dia dapat, wanita itu menyudurkan secarik kertas kecil pada Jimin, "ini tuan. Semoga bisa membantu. Ah kalau bisa aku menyarankan jangan menghubungi tuan Yoongi diatas pukul sepuluh malam. Itu akan mengganggunya."

Jimin mengangguk, menerima secarik kertas yang tadi disudurkan padanya. "Terima kasih banyak _noona"_ tanpa wanita itu lihat, Jimin menyeringai tipis.

" _Aku mendapatkanmu, Yoongi"_

 _._

 _._

End beneran.


End file.
